50 Words of Haggie
by Duck Life
Summary: Fifty words and their Henry/Maggie definitions. Please R&R!


**A/N: Reposted this edited, I really need to stop typing after ten at night. **

**001. Focus  
**He was sitting cross-legged on the table, squinting his eyes, shut practicing desperately as he'd been for the past few days, but for some reason he just couldn't concentrate on meditation with her face always blooming in his mind.

**002. Room  
**As much as she tried to fight it, Maggie knew that she would eventually fall for Henry Griffin- after all, she'd already gone into one of the two places she swore never to enter, just for him.

**003. Sink  
**He scrambled through the sand, fear twisting deep within him, trying to climb towards her panicked voice.

**004. Story  
**Despite her utter skepticism when it came to myths and legends, somehow scary stories always affected her when he told them.

**005. Pool  
**She didn't go to swim, to cool off from the sweltering summer, or to socialize- she went because she knew that Henry wouldn't be wearing a shirt.

**006. Hook  
**"Did I ever tell you about the time I found a wrecked pirate ship?" asked Henry, taking down the small item wrapped in burlap.

**007. Maze  
**As they sprinted through the museum, seeking an escape, he felt her warm hand take his.

**008. Bold  
**"I wish you were my girlfriend," Henry said one day while the three were eating lunch, causing Jasper to choke on his milk.

**009. Crush  
**Her embarrassment and infatuation grew every time she had to turn in a homework assignment covered with those tiny hearts.

**010. Heal  
**"Trust me," said Henry, dabbing at her bleeding arm with stinging peroxide.

**011. Branch  
**With a strangled yell, he fell out of the tree as the wood snapped, landing clumsily in front of her as she laughed.

**012. Reign  
**He liked to call himself King Henry as a joke, and Maggie didn't bother with historical references- she wasn't worried about him cutting her head off.

**013. Echo  
**Maggie kept leaving her cell phone in his pocket whenever she borrowed his jacket, and he liked to use it to call himself and listen to the reverberating repetition when he spoke into one phone and listened to the other.

**014. Shadow  
**"It's called chiaroscuro," explained Maggie, gesturing to the painting about which Henry had been questioning her.

**015. Dusk  
**"No," she said tiredly, plucking the black book out of Henry's hands, "vampires aren't real, and if they were they wouldn't sparkle."

**016. Dawn  
**The second her birthday began, she was woken by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. "Happy Birthday," greeted Henry.

**017. Plain  
**"Make-up," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "will just cover up your beautiful face."

**018. File  
**She kept every person she ever met carefully classified in a mental file cabinet, but Henry was the kind of person who would probably destroy that cabinet and build a canoe or something with the pieces.

**019. Charm  
**Somehow, thought Maggie as he opened the car door for her, despite his unusual upbringing, he'd acquired chivalry.

**020. Plan  
**She threw out her list of restaurants and movie theaters that she'd collected just in case he ever asked her out and said, "Let's just drive until we find somewhere we want to stop."

**021. Blink  
**She wasn't always the careful, collected person she appeared to be, but he knew that if he closed his eyes for even a moment he would miss the instant she let her guard down.

**022. Grin  
**She would have made a hundred on that test if it weren't for that idiotic smile of his distracting her.

**023. Spoon  
**"Don't slurp your soup like that, you barbarian," she scolded.

**024. Panic  
**The whole drive to the glass factory, he couldn't think straight, about anything- the ruby, the eclipse, the heist- all he could think about was her, trapped and alone.

**025. Snow  
**Trudging across the yard, Jasper rolled his eyes but walked around rather than through the angelic imprints his two friends had created.

**026. Patrol  
**"You can sleep," Henry said to Maggie, gripping their only flashlight, "I'll stay up and keep watch."

**027. Opportunity  
**He missed it at the end of their first date, and again on their second date, until finally Maggie found herself shouting, "Will you just kiss me already?"

**028. Vertical  
**"Maggie," said Henry, his mouth dry. "So, you're great, and you have really good… posture, and, um, will you go out with me?"

**029. Horizon  
**She took Equestrian Studies only to fulfill her silly dream that, someday, she and Henry could ride off into the sunset together.

**030. Replace  
**She tried to feel better by blasting Beyonce and Alanis Morissette, but she couldn't deny the knowledge that she needed Henry in her life.

**031. Fool  
**"Fine," she admitted reluctantly, "I guess you're not _completely _inept when it comes to dating."

**032. Intervention  
**He held the dripping razor out in front of him, his stare somehow more broken than hers.

**033. Gift  
**"Where's your curiosity?" laughed Henry, tossing the fuzzy purple socks back to Maggie. "You're supposed to look _inside _them. That's where I hid the-"  
"_Ring_?"

**034. Restless  
**After years of sharing a bed with his now deceased wife, Henry found he could no longer sleep in a hammock.

**035. Weight of the World  
**She hardly weighed anything, and he was very muscled, but he found that he was struggling to carry her dying form.

**036. Wild  
**He didn't whine or complain once about the suffocating tuxedo he had to wear- after all, it was only for one day, and no matter what he was wearing it would be the happiest day of his life.

**037. Harsh  
**After several arguments and confusing lectures from Jasper, Henry finally learned the difference between "truthful" and "polite."

**038. Initiative  
**"Maggie and I have plans this weekend," said Henry excitedly.

"You asked her out?" said Jasper, surprised.

"Not yet."

**039. Pang(s)  
**"How long has he been gone?" Maggie sighed, sinking into a chair beside Jasper.

"Well, tomorrow's Wednesday, so… four minutes."

**040. Primal  
**" 'Less than three' is a _heart_," explained Jasper, exasperatedly handing the cell phone back to Henry.

**041. Bribery  
**"Okay, Jasper," said Henry quickly, "how much money will it take for you to keep quiet about the fact that I forgot mine and Maggie's 'monthiversary'?"

**042. Theft  
**"But it smells really good!" said Henry, handing back the sweater he'd stolen from Maggie's locker.

**043. Impatience  
**She tapped her foot irritably, wondering why Henry was so late, when suddenly he leapt out from behind her and slid his hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

**044. Pray  
**_I've never actually done this before, but, um, God? Please keep her safe. Please. _

**045. Merchandise  
**"But I don't want a Smithson High t-shirt," persisted Henry.

"That's alright," she said. "Don't wear it. In fact, don't wear any shirts. Ever."

**046. Survivor  
**Maybe physically he'd survived, but inside he was destroyed, and he wished every day that he wasn't the one who'd gotten out alive.

**047. Captured  
**She struggled against the bonds, but it was useless. She'd just have to wait for Henry to come and save her… again…

**048. Uncivilized  
**Any attempt at converting Henry Griffin into a model citizen was futile, so eventually she gave up and consented to join him in his jungle world.

**049. Poke  
**"Ow," she complained, rubbing her arm gingerly. "Is there no better way to get my attention?"

"Well, telepathy isn't working!"

**050. Writers' Choice- Love Song  
**"I can't hear it," said Henry.  
"You have to put it in your ear," she explained, pressing the earphone into his right ear while holding the other in her own.


End file.
